Our Romantic Alphabet
by Miss Lavender
Summary: Comeback fic after hiatus / Drabble Fic NaruHina / Menceritakan kejadian-kejadian kecil yang dialami Naruto dan Hinata berkaitan dengan abjad / Three-shot / Apples, Barbie, Colors, Darkness, Emoticon, etc / Please Read and Review / Arigachu :3


_Lavender balik lagi dengan drabble fic Naruhina abis hiatus ^w^  
Hope you like it… Any reviews will be very appreciated_

**Our Romantic Alphabet  
**Pairing : NaruHina  
T-Rated  
Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
Storyline belongs to me

**A : Apples**

Dua anak kecil tampak menikmati makan siang bersama dibawah pohon _willow _tua di depan gedung sebuah sekolah. Anak perempuan yang berambut indigo mendadak berkata

"N-naluto-kun, kenapa h-hanya memakan a-apel?" Sorot matanya yang polos memandang bergantian kearah apel dan wajah sahabatnya.

"Hahahaha… Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan… Orang tuaku terlalu sibuk untuk menyiapkan bekal yang ruwet." Jawabnya sambil menunjukkan cengirannya

Hinata – nama gadis berambut indigo – menjadi sedikit sedih membayangkan betapa laparnya Naruto, dan betapa sedihnya dia bila orang tuanya terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusnya.  
Akhirnya, Hinata menyodorkan kotak _bento_-nya yang isinya masih setengah

"I-ini… Makanlah… A-aku sudah kenyang… O-otou-san akan malah kalau t-tidak habis…" Dengan menunduk, Hinata mendorong sedikit kotak berwarna ungu tersebut

"Waaaaahhh…. Arigatou Hinata-chan… Kau memang sangat baik" Pekik bocah berambut oranye itu.

"D-douita N-naluto-kun…" Pipi gadis itu merona seraya membalas ucapan si bocah.

"Nah, karena kau sudah memberiku makanan, aku akan memberimu hadiah. Sini, dekatkan wajahmu"

Hinata kecil yang penasaran pun mendekatkan wajahnya.  
Tiba-tiba….  
'CUP'  
Satu kecupan singkat mendarat di pipinya yang _chubby. _  
Akibatnya, gadis cilik yang pemalu itupun pingsan di pelukan Naruto.

**B : Barbie**

Di pinggir lapangan sekolah yang sudah sepi, tampak seorang gads menangis terisak.  
Seorang bocah yang baru selesai piket pun duduk di sebelahnya

"Hinata-chan kenapa menangis? Malu lho, sudah kelas 4 kok cengeng" sapa si bocah

"Hiks… Hiks… O-otou-san tidak mau m-membelikanku boneka _Barbie… _P-padahal semua t-temanku sudah punya…" jawab si gadis sambil terisak

"Oooh… Begitu ya…" Si bocah tampak berpikir-pikir. "Begini saja, coba kau lihat aku"

Si gadis mengangkat wajahnya yang tertelungkup. "K-kenapa Naru-kun?" tanyanya dengan sorot mata bingung.

"Sekarang coba berdiri di depanku" Perintah bocah itu lagi

Hinata dengan polosnya menurut. Ia sudah lupa kalau tadi ia menangis. "Lalu?" tanyanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit

"Seandainya disini ada cermin. Lihatlah… Kulitmu seputih salju, Rambutmu sangat halus, Wajahmu sangat manis dan cantik, matamu memancarkan kelembutan, badanmu juga sempurna, tidak ada yang cacat…" Bocah itu berucap sambil memperhatikan Hinata dengan seksama

Si gadis langsung merona. "T-tapi apa hubungannya d-dengan _B-barbie_?"

"Untuk apa kamu punya _Barbie_, kalau kamu sendiri sudah jauh lebih sempurna daripada _Barbie_? Apalagi kamu bisa bergerak, berbuat kebaikan, dan lainnya… _Barbie _kan cuma bisa diam"

"B-benarkah? B-betul juga sih…" Si gadis tampak senang

"Nah… Gitu dong… Kalau Hina-chan senyum, aku juga ikut senang"

Mereka pun tertawa bersama di sore hari itu.

**C : Colors **

Naruto dan Hinata berada di ruang tamu di rumah Naruto untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok melukis. Hasil lukisan mereka akan dipamerkan di pameran lukisan khusus kelas 6, dalam rangka menyambut kelulusan.

Lukisan mereka bertema "_Love and Peace_" menampilkan sepasang muda-mudi yang bergandeng tangan melihat pelangi di puncak bukit.

"I-indah sekali ya, Naruto-kun…" Kata Hinata sambil memandangi hasil karya mereka.

"Iya Hina-chan… Begitu berwarna…" Naruto pun memandang lukisan mereka dengan sorot puas

"A-aku paling suka p-pelanginya… Sangat c-cantik…"

"Iya… Kamu mirip dengan pelangi itu, Hinata-chan…" Naruto menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan serius.

"M-mana mungkin… P-pelangi itu sangat c-cantik… Aku hanya b-biasa saja" kilahnya sambil menggeleng pelan

"Sungguh Hina-chan… Kalian sangat mirip. Sama-sama cantik, tapi kalau pelangi memeriahkan langit dengan warnanya, kalau kamu menceriakan hidupku dengan warna-warnamu" Jelasnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Reaksi Hinata? Seluruh wajahnya langsung menjadi semerah buah kesukaan Sasuke

**D : Darkness**

Liburan kelulusan akhirnya tiba. Naruto, Hinata, dan sahabat-sahabat mereka menginap di salah satu _villa _milik Uchiha Sasuke yang terletak di puncak bukit untuk mengisi liburan.

Pada malam harinya, mereka bermain kartu di ruanng tengah. Suasana sangat meriah. Semua ikut bermain sambil bercanda tawa. Tiba-tiba diluar turun hujan. Udara di dalam ruangan pun otomatis menjadi dingin. Naruto tiba-tiba berlari ke kamarnya.  
Saat kembali ke uang tengah, ia membawa serta jaket orenye miliknya. Lalu ia mendesak Sakura ke samping dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Hinata

"Hina-chan, ayo pakai ini… Nanti kamu masuk angin lho… Aku nggak mau kamu sakit…" Naruto memberikan jaketnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"E-eh… A-ano.. T-tidak usah…" Hinata hanya memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Pakai saja… Sini, kubantu…" Naruto duduk di samping Hinata dan bersiap memakaikan jaket.

Tiba-tiba…

'BLAM'

Lampu _villa _mendadak mati. Mungkin karena hujan yang sangat deras.  
Hinata yang takut gelap otomatis memeluk Naruto yang berada paling dekat dengannya. Naruto hanya nyengir diam-diam menerima perlakuan Hinata.

**E : Emoticon**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata sedang berjalan-jalan di mall. Awalnya hanya Sakura dan Hinata yang pergi, namun saat sedang berada di salah satu restoran, mereka bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Akhirnya mereka berniat untuk menonton film bersama.  
Mereka pun segera menuju bioskop yang terletak di sebelah toko _souvenir._Langkah Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Minna, kalian duluan saja… Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada urusan…" Ia sedikit berteriak sambil memandang kearah toko _souvenir_ itu.

"Hn…" Rombongan itu pun berjalan duluan ke bioskop.

Saat Naruto memasuki gedung, film hampir dimulai

"Kau lama sekali Dobe… Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hehehe… Tunggu saja nanti" Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum misterius.

Mereka pun menonton film dengan tenang. Namun setelah film berakhir, tiba-tiba ada suara dari sound di gedung itu

"Kepada Nona Hinata, diharap tidak meninggalkan gedung dahulu… Penonton yang lain silahkan keluar lewat pintu di sebelah kiri… Arigatou…"

Hinata yang tadinya sudah berdiri akhirnya kembali duduk lagi. Sakura dan Sasuke yang juga penasaran memutuskan untuk tidak keluar dahulu.  
Tiba-tiba, di layar terpampang tulisan

'Hyuuga Hinata, will you be my Girlfriend? Kalau jawabanmu ya, ambil boneka _emot kiss _dibawah kursi N-27, tapi kalau jawabanmu tidak, ambil boneka _emot angry _dibawah kursi T-24 – From : Naruto'

"Ayo Hinata, jawablah…" Suara Naruto menyadarkan Hinata yang sedang melongo.

Akhirnya, dengan malu-malu, ia beranjak kearah kursi N-27, dan mengambil boneka berbentuk bulat tersebut. Dalam hati ia masih tak percaya kalau Naruto bisa se-romantis ini.  
Malam itu menjadi malam yang tak terlupakan baginya.

**F : Fantasy**

Di sebuah upacara pernikahan, tampak Naruto dan Hinata duduk bersebelahan di bangku kayu paling depan. Mereka diundang untuk menghadiri pernikahan guru mereka, Asuma-sensei dan Kurenai-sensei. Memang, murid-murid mendapat tempat kehormatan yaitu bangku paling depan.

"N-naruto k-kamu kenapa? K-kok tumben hanya diam?" Hinata berbisik pelan, takut mengganggu jalannya upacara di depan altar.

"Tidak… Aku hanya membayangkan… Bagaimana kalau kita menikah nanti… Hehehehe" Naruto balas berbisik

"E-eehh?" Rona merah langsung menjalari pipi putihnya.

"Pernahkah kamu berfantasi tentang pernikahan kita besok, hime?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata menerawang

"Eumm… S-sebenarnya pernah… Aku membayangkan m-memakai gaun p-putih panjang… Dan mengucapkan j-janji p-pernikahan…" Jawabnya sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya

"Oh… Lalu, pernahkah kamu membayangkan ingin punya anak berapa?" Sahut Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa

'BRUUUK'

Hinata pun kembali pingsan.

**G : Genie**

Hinata yang habis membaca dongeng 1001 malam tampak melamun di kelas. Naruto pun menyapanya

"Hai Hime… Kok melamun?" Serunya ceria

"Ah… T-tidak… Hanya saja a-aku teringat buku yang k-kubaca kemarin…" Jawabnya dengan sedikit kaget.

"Buku tentang apa Hina-chan?" Naruto tampak penasaran.

"I-itu… 1001 malam… A-aku j-jadi ingin punya lampu a-ajaib…" Kata Hinata malu-malu

"Tidak boleh Hina-chaaan…." Naruto membalas dengan nada merajuk.

"Huh? K-kenapa Naru-kun?" Tanya Hinata heran

"Aku tidak rela kalau ada orang lain yang bisa membuatmu selalu senang… Selalu mampu menuruti permintaanmu… Hanya aku yang boleh membuatmu senang… Kalau begitu jadikan aku sebagai _genie-_mu saja…" Jelas Naruto dengan muka merajuk

"Hmp… Hahahaha…" Hinata segera menutup mulutnya untuk meredam tawa

"Himee…. Kok malah tertawa?" Naruto mencubit pipi Hinata gemas

"H-habisnya Naru-kun lucu sih… Aku kan hanya bercanda… Lagipula, aku tidak mau Naru-kun jadi _genie… _Karena…" Hinata tidak meneruskan kalimatnya

"Karena apa?" Naruto penasaran

"Karena a-aku ingin N-naruto-kun m-menjadi p-pangerannya" Hinata menjawab sambil menutupi rona di pipinya.

**H : Hearing**

Hinata selalu tahu apa yang dirasakan Naruto, bahkan sebelum Naruto member tahunya. Kata Hinata, itu karena bukan hanya telinga yang bisa mendengar dan memahami, tapi hati pun juga bisa. Contohnya saat ini

Mereka sedang berjalan bersama sepulang sekolah. Tiba-tiba Naruto terlihat murung saat membicarakan soal pelajaran musik.

"N-naru-kun sedang sedih ya? Pasti soal Minato-jisan…" Kata Hinata pelan

"Haah… Kau selalu mengerti diriku Hina-chan… Iya… Otou-san melarangku bermusik lagi… Padahal kan aku sangat mencintai dunia musik…"

"Hmm… Baiklah… Nanti aku a-akan berbicara pada a-ayahmu… Percaya saja p-padaku… P-pasti Naru-kun boleh b-bermusik lagi…"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?" Naruto masih kurang yakin

"K-kau dilarang bermusik k-karena nilaimu t-turun kan? A-aku akan m-memberimu semacam l-les privat j-jadi nilaimu tidak akan t-turun…" Hinata mengutarakan idenya.

"Waahh… Ide bagus… Sekalian bisa berkencan… Hehehehe" Naruto kembali mengeluarkan cengiran khas-nya

Seperti itulah Hinata… Hatinya selalu mendengar apa yang Naruto rasakan.

**TBC**

Hai minna…. Rencananya ini bakal jadi three-shot… 26 abjad dibagi menjadi 3 :D Gimana? Bagus-kah?  
Lavend baru kali ini membuat drabble… Semoga suka ^^

Please RnR… Arigachuu~ :3


End file.
